A First Try
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Keiko and Yusuke's first date? RR I don't own YYH forgot disclaimer


**Here I am folks.  This is a Yusuke/Keiko story.  Don't worry I am still working on Otohime.  But this is Yusuke and Keiko's first date.  Hikaru is here!**

**Hikaru: We just eat up Yusuke and Keiko stories, don't we?  They are tasty!**

**Yusuke: WHAT?**

**Sakura: Don't worry about it.  Do the disclaimer Yusuke!**

**Yusuke: Saku doesn't own YYH, but I wish I could own Her and Keiko.**

**Sakura and Hikaru: Ok, on with the fic! ^_^;;;**

A First Try 

It was a Saturday, and Yusuke Urameshi was scared silly.  He was going on a date for the first time with Keiko.  He had been calling the romantic soldier, Kurama, a lot to see what he thought.  "Fox boy, I am getting hysterical here!  Boy saves the world, not afraid of scary demons like Togouro, but afraid of a girl and a date." Yusuke said complaining.  "On the contrary Yusuke, you have every right to be scared.  A first date can be a scary thing." Kurama said compassionately.  "Buy her flowers and take her to a movie or a restaurant.  She will like that." "Hey Kurama…" "Yes Yusuke?" "Can you give me free flowers?"

Keiko was excited.  She had woken up at 7:00 to take a shower.  She went to Shizuru's to get a haircut.  Then she got a pedicure.  She went out to lunch with Botan.  "Do you think he will take me to the arcade or something decent?" Keiko asked Botan.  "Oh don't worry Keiko.  I'm sure he is taking you to a shooting gallery.  That is nicer than the arcade, right?"  "Oh, Botan!  You aren't helping!"  "Like I said Keiko, don't worry.  We have a boy who uses a rose as a weapon.  I'm sure Kurama is helping Yusuke out."  "You think it'll be okay?"  "Positive."

**By the time 5:30 came around, Kurama had made reservations at a popular restaurant, Tu' Fronge.  It was a new French restaurant that had gotten great reviews.  Kurama had also given Yusuke a free rose that when she took it, it would bloom.  "Give it to her when you meet her at her house.  It'll impress her."  "And I pick her up at what time?" "6:30."  All right, since I'm walking I should start leaving.  Bye fox boy.  Thanks for your help!"  Kurama chuckled.  "Anytime, Yusuke, anytime."**

**Keiko was deciding what to wear.  She had chosen a red plaid jumper, but now she was thinking about wearing a green yukata with a blue sash.  Decisions, decisions!**

**She kept the jumper, and now for make-up!  She just applied lip-gloss when the doorbell rang.  Yusuke was here!  And exactly on time!  She ran to the door.  "Yusuke!  I can't believe you're here so soon!"  "Um… ma'am, I am a delivery boy.  Now if you could just sign here…" Keiko couldn't believe it.  She had hugged a delivery boy!  The doorbell rang again and Keiko looked through the mail slot.  This time it was Yusuke.  "Hey Keiko.  How ya been?" Yusuke put on that stupid arrogant grin and handed her the flower.  "Oh, Yusuke!"  It was beautiful!  The pair was surrounded by a whirlwind of rose petals.  "Thank you Yusuke!" Keiko hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  "Hey no problem.  We have a restaurant to go to!" Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and the twosome walked until they got to the restaurant.  They confirmed their reservation and wee shown to their seats.  A French waiter served them.  Yusuke couldn't understand what the hell he was saying, so Keiko ordered their food for them.  "A s..s…steeck?  Hey Keiko, what's a steeck?"  "You  moron, Yusuke.  That's steak.  I'm getting the combination dinner for us.  It comes with salad, steak, and a crème brulee'.  Doesn't it sound tasty?"  "Right…"  The dinner was going great.  There was just one last problem…**

**"Your bill, sir."  The Japanese manager handed Yusuke his bill.  "WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?"**

*********************************************************

**After the two had washed dishes to pay for the bill, they went in the park.  Keiko hadn't spoken to him since his outburst.  "Keiko, what's wrong?"  Keiko looked back at him with tears in her eyes.  "You jerk!" SLAP!  "You made a fool of me in one of the most popular destinations in town!  How could you?"  She began to cry.   There was an uncomfortable silence. Yusuke looked at her.  "I'm sorry Keiko…I was a jerk.  You can hit me again if you want.  I made you a fool on our first date.  And for that I'm sorry.  It was my first try.  Give me another chance.  I'm sorry."  "Yusuke…" She looked at him with uncertainty.  SLAP!  "There!  Now I can forgive you!" Keiko said happily.  First they shook hands on it.  Then they kissed.  "I love you Yusuke."  "I love you too, Keiko."  **

********************************************************************************

**Did you like it?  It was a one-shot, but if you liked it, please review.  As always, I will try to respond in a review of a story of yours or in author's notes**

**Yusuke: I kissed...Keiko?**

**Hikaru: That was adorable!**

**Sakura: Thanks, I liked it too.  If you want a sequel, tell me!**

**Love always, ^_^**

**Samurai Girl Sakura**


End file.
